Broken Glass
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Mistoffelees is haveing trouble sleeping and decides to wonder his new boy-friends apartment. For Calanarie's MistoTugger Contest. Fluff isant my strong point but I did it to the best of my abilitys! One-shot. Enjoy.


"Tugger?" Mistoffelees whispered as he felt significant movement in the bed next to him. No response. The tux sighed as Tugger continued to stir due to the dreams that seemed to repeat themselves night after night, Misto turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow hoping block out Tugger and fall back into deep sleep. As time passed Misto found himself unable to get back to sleep, soon incoherent noises could be heard from the sleeping tom, Mistoffelees sat up to look over at Tugger whose back was turned. He carefully leaned over the older tom to see a slight smirk on his still sleeping face; another grunt escaped the other's upturned mouth followed by motioning hips and continued stirring. Misto cocked his head as he let his sleepy mind wonder what the other was dreaming, another grunt was heard the realization dawned on the younger tom as the theme of Tugger's dream cropped into mind. Misto blushed deeply; sitting back on his side of the bed as he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts and mental images that kept creeping into his mind.

Mistoffelees swung his legs over the side of the bed; decideing their was no sleep to be found next to the maine coon. He lifted himself lazily off the bed and began dragging himself towards the kitchen and nearly tripping over himself as he walked. He looked around at the high cupboards in Tugger's house, cursing himself for being so short as he stood up on his toes to open one of the cupboard doors to retrieved a glass before stumbling back ungracefully onto his feet.

He walked over to the sink, filling his glass with tap water hoping the fluids would wake him up. He glance over at the clock on the wall in behind him, 1:43. As he took a sip of the cool water; he hoped Tugger would have finished his dream so that he could crawl back into bed with the other tom. Mistoffelees leaned back against the counter closing his eyes as he imagined himself curled up on the plush mattress, Tugger's heat keeping him warm as he slept soundly in the maine coon's arms.

He woke up from his fantasizing to the sound of shattering glass, Misto's glass of water had slipped out of his hand, not realizing that he had dozed off. He looked around the room in a panic, hoping the loud noise hadn't woken up his mate, the lack of foot steps or movement in the apartment told him that Tugger was still sleeping away in the other room. Misto fell to his knees and began collecting the larger pieces of glass.

"Ouch!" He hissed, a small trickle of blood trailed down the white fur of his finger, he shook his hand in hopes that the stinging would cease.

"This really isn't your night." The tuxedoed tom flinched at the sudden sound; spinning around to see Tugger grinning down at him from behind the counter, his lopsided grin quickly turned to a look of concern when he noticed the blood dripping from Mistos hand. Tugger stalked around the counter and knelled beside Mistoffelees while avoiding the broken glass that littered the linoleum, he took Misto's hand and pressed the bleeding finger gingerly to his lips.

The younger tom's blush was apparent through the thin, white fur that covered his face. He looked to the floor in an attempt to hide the stupid look on his face from the other tom.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Misto said quietly. "And broke your cup," he continued after a short smiled as he licked the other's finger with his rough tongue, cleaning the small wound.

"Dont worry about it," Tugger said in a cool voice, shrugging it off. "I'll get you a baind-aid," he said as he let go of Misto's hand and got up. Mistoffelees grabbed the main coon's arm insistently. "You dont have to. It's a small cut, I can manage." Tugger turned back to face him, instantly noticing the droopiness in the younger tom's eyes and the dark bags that began to form under them.

"Alright ill leave it. You should really get to bed though, how long have you been up for?" Tugger asked as he rummaged through a nearby cupboard and producing a dustpan and broom, immediately taking to sweeping up the tiny shards off the linoleum. Mistoffelees looked up to the clock that now read 2:15, had he really dozed off that long?

"Not too long" he replied vacantly, trying to avoid further questioning. He reached over to grab a dishcloth from the counter top, to wipe the water from the floor. Tugger looked up from his sweeping and raised an unconvinced eyebrow, he knew that the tuxedoed tom was lying.

"You've been leaving in the middle of the night for awhile now," he stated nonchalantly as he began walking towards the garbage bin with the dustpan full with glass, Misto looked up at the main coon from his crouched position slightly shocked, the coon didn't usually pick up on his small fibs.

"I've just been having trouble sleeping," the tux admitted, deciding it was no use arguing with the older tom. After shaking off the remnants of glass from the broom into the bin, Tugger looked back at the younger tom with a concerned and slightly cautious expression.

"Has something been bothering you?" He asked carefully.

"No, not really," Misto responded, tossing the dish towel into the sink once he was sure he had cleaned up the spill.

"Is it me?" Tugger asked after short silence, fearful of what the answer might be.

Mistoffelees smiled lovingly at Tugger, it felt good knowing the main coon was concerned about their relationship. "Well- "

"It is me! Am I making you unhappy?" Tugger said, cutting Mistoffelees off mid-sentence. He raked his mid for any recent events that might have upset the young tom, his mind only coming up with the current restriction in their relationship. "Are you feeling pressured?" Mistoffelees face burned a bright red, embarrassed by the subject in general. He didn't really want to deal with this right now. "You know I'm naturally sexual- I would never make you do anything your not ready for!" Tugger exclaimed.

As Tugger paused for breath; Mistoffelees saw an opportunity to speak. "Its not that ,Tugger. I know you wouldn't intentionally pressure me into anything," he smiled reassuringly. you've toled me many times before" he chuckled lightly before his features shifted to a more serious and slightly distressed tone. "But lately you've been having...dreams" he explained vaguely; putting emphasis on 'dreams', hoping Tugger would understand what he was referring to without further elaboration.

Luckily, Tugger was able to take the hint, feeling deeply embarrassed that his companion had to witness his 'dreams'. Misto smiled understandingly , trying to make it as though it was not that big of a deal for the coon's sake.

"I'm sorry," Tugger said, sounding sincere.

"Its not your fault, Tugger," Mistoffelees replied. He closed the gap between them to nuzzle Tugger's chest, showing that no judgement had been passed on his part.

Tugger wrapped his arms lovingly around Mistoffelees's waist, pulling the smaller cat closer. "Why didn't you wake me up if it was bothering you?" Misto said nothing in reply, but averted his eyes to the floor.

The taller tom ducked his head to meet the electric blue eyes of his lover with a questioning look, encouraging the quiet tom to speak his mind.

"I didn't want to disturb you. Ever since we've been together your lifestyle has taken endured drastic change because of me," Misto said as he continued to avoid the coon's searching stare, feeling slightly ashamed that he'd put him through this.

Tugger brought his hand up to Mistos chin, gently guiding his gaze upward to finally make eye contact. "Misto, you have made my life so much better! I'd gladly give it up all over again if it meant I could spend even one day with you," he said as he leaned down and kissed the tux, the younger tom melted in his arms.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Tugger broke away, Mistoffelees leaned in slightly in an attempt to make the kiss last longer but was disappointed when the coon's lips didn't return.

"Misto" Tugger cooed quietly; making Mistoffelees heart flutter at the maine tom's calming yet exhilarating voice. "I think you should go to bed" he suggested.

Mistoffelees's attention was so focused on admiring the other tom's features that he hardly heard what the older tom had said, he didn't even realize they had separated until he found himself being steered down the short hallway to their bedroom. The Two walked down the hallway in silence, Mistoffelees stopped them before taking the older toms hand in his own; smiling up at him sheepishly when he was given a questioning look. Tugger squeezed the other's hand tightly in his own noticing how they had lost most of their warmth to the chilly night.

They walked into the bedroom. Tugger sat down on the soft, puffy mattress before pulling Mistoffelees onto his lap, to which he cocked his head in confusion.

"I thought we were going to sleep?" The tux teased playfully.

"You can sleep in tomorow." Tugger replied as he planted a light kiss on the young cat's neck. Mistoffelees chuckled softly from the sensation as Tugger trailed kisses down the side of his neck down to his shoulder.

Tugger laid back on the bed, pulling Misto down beside him. The tux turned to face the main coon with a faint but genuine smile, they both stared into each other's eyes in silence. Misto closed his eyes and scooted closer to nuzzle the contour under Tugger's chin who wrapped his arms around his thin waist tightly holding him close to his chest. Tugger sighed as he felt himself slip beneath the waves of sleep, certain that they would both be getting a good night's sleep.


End file.
